Top Table
Top Table was a male contestant in The Shopkins Game Again, and a member of Team Lippy Lips! in Battle for TSG. He was a member of Team No-Name, but later switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch in Zeeky Boogy Doog. He enjoys eating food most of the time, as he is often seen holding a slice of cake and a banana. Top Table’s voice is sped up and high-pitched, making it hard for people to understand him, except for the case in GST 1 when Fiona Fries asked how many lines Top Table had and if he can help Fiona Fries with the soil. He was the first recommended character ever shown in TSG, since episode 11, as well as one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined TSG in The Reveal and Reveal Novum. His main recommenders were jaysillyboy, luigifan00001 and Englishcreamcakes. Personality Similar to Kooky Cookie, Top Table is very jumpy and gets scared easily as he is afraid when his fuse is lit, as it causes him to blow up. When he isn't panicking, he tends to stay quiet and munch on his banana and slice of cake. TV Tropes Website Info *'Ascended Extra:' Started out as a cameo character in episodes 9, 11, 17, 18 and 22 and finally became a full on character in season 2. *'Berserk Button:' Whatever you do, don't take his banana, or he'll (figuratively) explode on you. *'Catch-Phrase:' "Ohnolalaliptickyoulitmyfuse!" *'Cartoon Table:' His design is based off it. *'The Chew Toy:' His other teammates have taken advantage of his explosive tendencies to win a challenge on several occasions. *'Fruit of the Loon:' Often holds a banana, but is never seen eating it. Taking it from him makes him angry, though. *'Join or Die:' Unwillingly joins team W.O.A.H Bunch after Miss Sprinkles threatens to ignite him with Lala Lipstick. *'Motor Mouth:' Has a tendency to talk really fast. *'Out of Focus:' Suffers this a lot in BFT. *'Promoted to Playable:' In TSGA. *'Running Gag:' Can often be seen eating a slice of cake and a banana, and usually explodes at least once per episode. This stopped in BFT as his teammates do their best to prevent that. *'Stuff Blowing Up:' Thanks to his debut, these gags are now possible. During TSGA, the others exploited this for all it was worth. *'Trademark Favorite Food:' Often holds a banana and cake slice. Trivia *Englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Tocky Cuckoo Clock, as well as one of the eight people to vote for Buncho Bananas to rejoin in The Glistening. *He also appeared in Lofty to explode into all the remaining team members of Another Name. *He appeared on Reveal Novum just to go onto the Locker of Losers and explode before even entering. *A similar character named Pretty Cake Stand is part of the main cast of Inanimate Shopsanity, though they have virtually no similarity in terms of personality. *Despite being dark-colored like Splashy Beach Ball, Linda Layered Cake, Rita Remote, and Tammy TV, Top Table's eyes and mouth aren't white. *He was the first recommended character. He appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare, but his recommender(s) could have recommended him before that episode. *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3 (Lala Lipstick, Toasty Pop, and Captain Zoom). *Top Table is partly responsible for Skyanna's death. *Top Table is one of four characters who had a chance to join the game in The Shopkins Game and also had a version of them compete in Inanimate Shopsanity. **However, it's generally implied Top Table in TSG and Pretty Cake Stand in IS are not the same character, as Pretty Cake Stand has a large stuttering issue, generally nice, albeit a bit competitive. However, Top Table is a bit cowardly, speaks quickly, and eats a lot. **The other three contestants who have counterparts who have been contestants in IS are Jenny Penny, June Balloon, and Taco Terrie. **Tammy TV, Splashy Beach Ball, Bella, Noni Notebook and Spikey Mervert also had a chance at joining in both The Shopkins Game and Inanimate Shopsanity, but they failed to get in either, although Tammy TV did act as host during The Shopkins Game Again in Skyanna's absence. *Top Table has the highest kill count of all the newbies with 17. *Top Table's favorite screen is a circle. *He is the first recommended character up for a debut to not yet be sent to the LOL. *Top Table’s exploding has caused his team to win two consecutive challenges, once in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, and next in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *His most common phrase is: "OhmygoshLalaLipstickyoulitmyfuse!" alongside with just: "OH NO!" *Top Table is one of two contestants with all limbs to be immune three times straight. **Top Table is one of only two to accomplish such a feat, the other is Yellow Face. ***Ironically, Yellow Face doesn't have limbs. *Because Top Table switched teams in Zeeky Boogy Doog, he, along with Berry Tubs, is the contestant who has only been up for elimination in TSGA once. *Top Table is the only newbie TSGA contestant who has the least amount of lines and is still competing. **This excludes Rainbow Kate, as she only has 1 line and got eliminated after the first 2 challenges. *Top Table has a total of 237 likes, due to being up for elimination once. *Top Table is the only cameo recommended character to join TSGA. **Yellow Face is another one, however, he wasn't recommended, and he only showed up in commercials. *Top Table is almost always seen eating something, specifically a banana in one hand and holding a slice of cake in the other, as he is seen eating them for most of his screentime. On BFT, the idea was cut. *Top Table has exploded in every episode of TSG he has appeared in. *In Welcome Back, his face became a drawing. *He was the first ever recommended character in TSG. *In Today's Very Special Episode, he is seen wearing a bandage at the side of his body. *As of now, Lala Lipstick, Yvonne Scone and Bessie Bowl are the only people he has killed more than once. Gallery Top Table plush.jpeg|Top Table plush Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush